


let me introduce you to my boyfriend

by goorgoahead



Series: best friends [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, this is kinda lame and kinda terrible but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goorgoahead/pseuds/goorgoahead
Summary: when idriss first found out that lucas was dating eliott, he must admit he’d had some reservations. lucas was just so different to lucille, and when idriss knew them, eliott and lucille had a good thing going. but idriss missed a lot while him and eliott weren’t talking, and after seeing them together, idriss thinks that lucas might just be the exact type of ‘different’ that eliott needs.oridriss likes lucas a lot, but there’s something bothering lucas.





	let me introduce you to my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> so i kind of hate this but i needed to just finish it and publish it, so here it is. my tumblr is ‘butforwardiscalling’. i appreciate any and all feedback!

when idriss first found out that lucas was dating eliott, he must admit he’d had some reservations. lucas was just so different to lucille, and when idriss knew them, eliott and lucille had a good thing going. but idriss missed a lot while him and eliott weren’t talking, and after seeing them together, idriss thinks that lucas might just be the exact type of ‘different’ that eliott needs.

idriss knew lucas in passing, before he started to date eliott. a friend of imane’s, just barely. he came over once or twice to study. biology, idriss thinks, but honestly, he never payed attention. he hardly even recognised lucas at daphne’s party, but once they started talking, idriss saw that they actually had quite a lot in common. they chatted about everything and anything during the party, from friends to school to music; they have a very similar taste in music, idriss discovered. lucas mentioned his boyfriend, once, in passing, while they were talking, and had faltered a little, like he was afraid of idriss’ reaction but idriss had just smiled and gestured for him to continue with his story. 

then, of course, lucas had bounded off to introduce idriss to this boyfriend, and essentially thrown himself into the open arms of the exact last person he had expected to see. idriss had made his peace with the fact that eliott had tried to kiss him, in fact, it had barely bothered him to begin with, but eliott’s disappearing act had rubbed idriss right up the wrong way, especially since it was right after sofiane had left for australia, so eliott’s presence at this party had pissed him off to no end. 

it took eliott and idriss almost two months to work through everything, but now they’re pretty much back to the way they had always been, and when sofiane came back at the end of the summer, everything had felt right again. the three of them hung out all the time now, all attending the same university, with lucas and imane occasionally tagging along.

idriss likes lucas, he really does. he and idriss actually get on well, the conversation flowing easily between them. idriss can tell that eliott loves when he and lucas get on because his eyes just shine when he’s looking at them together. idriss would make fun of him for it, but he’s just so damn happy for eliott that he can’t seem to bring himself to do it.

so idriss kind of loves the little guy. he’s a great friend to imane and an even better boyfriend to eliott. the only problem is that recently lucas had seemed a little uncomfortable around idriss. sure, they talk and hang out like they always have and they get on alright, but idriss can feel that lucas is holding back, that he’s not quite enjoying himself fully around idriss because of some invisible tension running through him. and idriss thinks he’s got an idea about what might be bothering him.

“lucas?”

idriss enters eliott’s kitchen, where lucas is gathering up a round of drinks for everyone. they were non alcoholic, at imane’s request (in actual fact, imane had only requested non alcoholic for herself but lucas insisted that nobody drink tonight, so imane didn’t feel left out). eliott, sofiane and imane are still in eliott’s living room, chatting and listening to music.

“hey man. give me a hand with the drinks?” lucas holds up one of the bottles and smiles.

“actually, i was wondering if i could talk to you for a second.” idriss winces at how foreboding that sounded, but moves further into the kitchen.

“uh yeah sure, go for it, man,” lucas says before putting the the drinks on the counter and turning to face idriss.

“no, it’s just that- i just wanted to ask if everything was alright.”

lucas looks genuinely confused, and idriss worries for a second that he’s been misreading the signals he’s been getting from lucas, but doubting his instincts has never gotten him anywhere, so he continues.

“i just feel like you seem a little, i don’t know, uncomfortable, or something, recently, when we’re hanging out,” idriss looks at lucas, who now seemed less confused and more embarrassed, not meeting idriss’ eyes, “i was just wondering if i had said something that had, like, upset you, maybe?”

idriss had an idea as to what this is about. he knows that eliott told lucas why idriss and eliott has stopped hanging out, and now that the two of them had reconciled and started spending more time together, idriss was afraid that lucas was feeling a bit pushed out, and, subsequently, jealous. of course, he knew lucas had nothing to worry about: eliott is head over heels in love with lucas and he had only kissed idriss in the first place because he was having an episode. 

now lucas looks up, his cheeks a little red.

“no, man, it’s nothing. sorry i gave you that impression, though.” he goes to turn and pick up the drinks again but stops when idriss speaks again.

“i don’t think it’s nothing.”

idriss tried to give lucas a look that said “we’re friends, i’m your friend, you can trust me, i’m not going to make fun of you if you’re feeling left out or jealous” but that’s a very specific sentiment to convey in one look, so he settles for a sheepish smile.

“well, maybe it’s not nothing,” lucas says, “but it’s my own problem. it’s silly, really.”

“lucas, come on,” idriss says, trying to get him to say it, so idriss can reassure him, “come on, i’m your friend, am i not?”

lucas huffs a defeated sigh. “yeah, you’re right,” he says finally, “but you can’t laugh.”

“i’m not going to laugh.”

“okay,” lucas begins and then pauses for a second before continuing, “recently, and i know that it’s dumb and that there’s nothing to worry about, but recently, i’ve been feeling a little... jealous. of you and eliott.”

he looks up at idriss before quickly continuing.

“not because i actually think that he still has feelings for you, or anything like that, because obviously he doesn’t,” lucas’ cheeks are even redder now, “i know it’s irrational and i have no reason to be jealous but, i don’t know. it’s just how i feel.”

idriss doesn’t know a lot about lucas’ home life, but from what he can can gather, from what little he’s heard from imane and eliott, he knows that lucas hasn’t had it easy. idriss knows that lucas’ father left a few years ago, and that he doesn’t see his mother much, so it isn’t hard to imagine why he has issues with people leaving him, and why he would think, however irrationally, that eliott might leave him, or something equally as ridiculous. he knows that lucas probably knows that his abandonment issues are the reason for his irrational jealousy or whatever, and idriss can understand why he doesn’t mention this, instead choosing to say that he doesn’t know why he feels like this, when, in reality, he probably knows quite well. so idriss tries to reassure him.

“lucas, eliott is my best friend, which means that i know him better than anyone else, apart from maybe you,” he adds with a smile, “so you and i both know just how in love with you he is, and how happy he is with you. so we both know that you have nothing to worry about, right?”

idriss is afraid that he sounded a bit condescending, but lucas smiles. he doesn’t say anything though, but it doesn’t bother idriss. he just leans around lucas and gathers up all of the drinks from the counter. he was just about to leave the kitchen when eliott enters.

“hey baby, what’s taking so long? oh- hey man,” that’s directed at idriss, “what are you guys doing in here. imane says she’s going to die of thirst.”

eliott laughs a little and walks over to lucas and puts his arm around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek.

“yeah, we were just leaving now,” idriss says, holding up the drinks in his hands.

“hey idriss, you go ahead; we’re going to stay here for a sec,” lucas says, leaning against eliott, who just smiles down at him.

so idriss leaves them alone, and sits down again in the living room. a few minutes later, lucas and eliott come back in to the room, matching smiles on their faces. eliott sits on the couch where he had been sitting before, and lucas settles himself in eliott’s lap, and shoots idriss a look that clearly says “thank you”. idriss just smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. my tumblr is ‘butforwardiscalling’. come say hey.


End file.
